As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications. Thus, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, graphics interface systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Information handling systems can also implement various virtualized architectures. Data communications among information handling systems may be via networks that are wired, wireless, optical or some combination. Further, powerful graphics system may be desirable for use with current applications even for information handling systems have limited internal space to house components or for information handling systems requiring thin profiles such as mobile information handling systems. Components within information handling systems performing various functions may need to be designed for implementation in many form factors requiring variation to maintain space efficiency. The various components, such as a processor or graphics system, may generate heat that may require dissipation. Air movement via a fan system or other cooling system may be used to alleviate heat build-up within an information handling system. Previous systems, such as shown in FIG. 2, were inefficiently bulky. The present disclosure describes an efficient blower system which may be used as part of a thermal control system for an information handling system.